Unmasked
by Avery Valencia
Summary: A spin on the Marth No More scene. From Lucina's view. Robin as mother. Oneshot.


I breathed a sigh of relief as I glanced out from behind a tree, keeping my gaze focused on Father and mother as they talked atop the bridge. They had been ambushed by yet another band of Risen and the battle had been fierce; the Risen had been far more calculating and organised than their usual brutal, suicide-esque rushes. The leader had directly targeted Father, but Sumia and Cordelia had made quick work of it. Henry had also been an invaluable ally despite his Plegian background, but he was so off kilter that Mother and Father questioned his loyalty. I couldn't blame them since the Ylisse-Plegian War had just ended two years ago, but he was a Shepherd through and through, just like Tharja.

I adjusted my mask a little as the twilight was making it hard to see through the small slits. How Gerome wore one of these things at nearly all waking moments was beyond me. It was infuriating at the best times, but it had helped me keep my distance from the Shepherds as Marth for the past two-odd years.

A sudden cry caught my attention and I felt the blood drain from my face as a Risen appeared near Father out of nowhere, its axe raised to strike. "Father, no!" I reacted before I was even aware of it; Falchion had cleaved through the monster and its body lay at my feet. The sword clattered to the ground as I hit my knees, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't let him die and leave Ylisse without a ruler again… The halidom wouldn't survive losing another Exalt again and the world would fall to ruin without him...

"...Father?" I finally heard him ask the question and he looked down at me, his eyes wide though he knelt next to me and removed my mask, wiping away the tears. I tried to pull back, to stop him from touching me, but my body refused to respond. I heard a soft gasp from Mother and closed my eyes, knowing she had finally put all of the pieces together. Two years of questions were finally solved from simply looking in my eyes, though another fountain was already going through her mind.

"Marth." I opened my eyes when I heard Father speak, an extended hand greeting me. I looked up at him and his gentle smile made the tears flow anew, but I took his hand and stood up. It was hard to ignore my mind's protests at taking help from anybody but Morgan and Miran's, but I managed to shut them out. Father picked Falchion up and offered it to me, so I slid it back into its sheath, keeping my hand wrapped around the hilt in a feeble attempt to keep myself grounded. I had been both looking forward to and dreading this moment since I had arrived.

"My name...is not Marth nor am I male." I reached behind my neck and pulled my hair free of its restraints, the shift in weight feeling strange after I'd had it up for so long. "This may be hard to swallow but…" I stopped and made eye contact with Father, his own stretching wide as the reality of the situation hit him.

"That's...the Brand of the Exalt." He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head, though he couldn't get rid of the look of disbelief. "Lucina…? But how…?" He exchanged surprised glances with Mother who simply shook her head. She was one of the most intelligent people to have ever lived, but even this was beyond her. I caught a suspicious look from her and held my hand up.

"Be at peace, milady; your real daughter is safe in the castle where you left her." She nodded slowly, though her look remained intent. "I come from a time yet to happen, about thirteen years from now…" I closed my eyes as images flashed before them: burning buildings, fleeing citizens, Risen swarming the castle… The screams pierced my mind and flung me back to those dark days until I felt warm arms wrap around me. My head snapped up and I saw Father's face just a few inches away from mine, concern written all over it.

"This discussion is best left until you're up to it, Lucina." He rested his hand against my cheek and closed my eyes again, feeling the tears starting to flow again. My knees buckled and I fell against him, burying my face in his chest. I tried to hold them back, but I started to sob and clung to him.

"Oh Father… I missed you so much…" Somehow I managed to choke the words out and heard a quiet shushing noise. I lifted my head just enough to see Mother reaching out and felt her running her fingers through my hair. "Mil-"

"I'll have none of that, Lucina." Her tone was chiding but soft, the gentle smile offsetting any actual anger or upset. "If you're going to call Chrom Father, then you should call me Mother." The smile grew and I nodded, managing to find just enough strength to move over to let her embrace me as well. They eased down and sat close together, pulling me into their laps as I sobbed. It wasn't long until darkness enfolded me, though it left me at peace for the first time in many years.


End file.
